Harvesting fruits involves visually examining plants from which the fruits grow and then determining which of the fruits are satisfactory for picking (e.g., removal from the plants). Criteria for determining whether a fruit is satisfactory for picking may be based on one or more parameters including a color, a size, and ripeness. Selected fruits that are deemed satisfactory for picking may be removed using a harvesting apparatus (e.g., an automated or semi-automated harvesting machine or a hand-held apparatus) or removed directly by hand. Harvesting fruits manually or using harvesting apparatuses may be limited to favorable ambient conditions (e.g., time of day and weather), require significant amounts of time, and be associated with significant costs.